falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Independent State of Ulster
The Independent State of Ulster, also known as the''' State of Ulster', '''Ulster', or Northern Ireland, is a post-war state located in the Ulster region and comprises all of the pre-war British territory of Northern Ireland and other surrounding parts. Formed in the aftermath of the Ulster War, the new nation seeks to preserve the old pre-war British and Union ways and remains neutral in the multi-front war of its neighbor, the New Republic of Ireland. History Ulster War and Formation The island nation of Ireland was spared by the horrors of the Great War due to its small size, limited military power, and its neutral policies. As the bombs fell and the ashes settled however, radiation and fallout fell over the nation and Ireland soon collapsed a decade after the war. As the nation descended into chaos, many Unionists up north took over Belfast and the other parts of Northern Ireland and declared that Northern Ireland was stable again sometime in 2128. For the next thirty years, the region of Ulster was re-annexed and its inhabitants saught to create a new nation to act as a continuation of the old pre-war United Kingdom seeing how Northern Ireland was the only part of the nation to survive the Great War but, some people had other plans. Down south, most of the pre-war Republic of Ireland had been taken over and was united under the banner of the New Irish Republic and it had its sights set on Northern Ireland and the Ulster Region in hopes of reunifying the entire island of Ireland. In 2158, forces of the New Irish Republican Army marched up north to Ulster and at first, they had small settlements join in but soon, the NIR got hostile and began forcibly annexing Ulster regions into their territory sparking the Ulster War. At first, the NIR won most of the early battles and headed straight towards Belfast and layed siege to the city. Despite their best efforts, the NIRA was unable to successfully take over the city as the Northern Irish volunteers fought hard motivated by the British and Unionist sentiments and ideology of their parents and fought hard to preserve what they believed was the last remnants of the United Kingdom. On May 20th, 2158, the New Irish forces stood down and sued for peace resulting in a decisive Northern Irish victory. The NIRA withdrew back to their territory down south and the Independent State of Ulster was officially established in the aftermath of the war. Development and Expansion Over the next ten years, the people of Ulster had worked hard to rebuild their ruined cities nad fully establish a stable and sufficient nation. Belfast was rebuilt along with other damaged cities and new settlements were constructed and they spread across the region. The countryside was soon developed and new homes, buildings, and farmlands were created and developed to support, feed, and grow the new nation. Ulster and its people saught to create a brand new state and decided it would be best to remain neutral, much like pre-war Ireland, and remained isolationist as the New Irish Republic waged a multi-front war across the British Isles. The Northern Irish government was also established at this time with the office of the prime minister created as the head of state and a parliament as well. Fearing a second invasion from the New Republic of Ireland, the Ulster Defense Forces was establishes and was formed from various Northern Irish volunteers, many of whom were children of the same volunteers from during the Ulster War. The army was quickly trained and armed and had the support from those who were the decendants of pre-war British Military soldiers and sergants who helped organize Ulster's military into one that was well-armed and professional. Defensive lines were established on the southern and coastal borders such as trenches, artillary guns, and even bunkers as well in the event that the NIR attempts another invasion. Spies were also recruited and were sent down south to sabotage potential invasion efforts. Irish Communist Insurgency During the mid 2170s up until the 2180s, the pre-war ideology of communism had risen once again and began to spread into Ireland. Down south, various independent states had falled to communism and united into a single fighting force. Because the communists were located down south, Ulster didn't view them as a major threat even after the Irish Communist Party was formed in 2185 and began invading the New Republic and destroying/annexing all neighboring settlements and territories in their way. As the Republican-Communist War dragged on however, the government of Ulster knew that the communists would invade them if New Ireland fell and so, they began supplying the NIRA with weapons, armor, and ammunition and the war eventually ended in February of 2189 when the communists fell and their territory was either annexed into the New Republic or became independent protectorates. Despite this however, small holdouts had continued to exist in soouthwest Ireland and the communist party had not completely collapsed. Communist holdouts continued to exist and fight in the Irish highlands, mountains, and other rural countryside regions while the communists built hidden settlements in their remaining lands. Northern Irish communists had volunteered for the war and were forbidden from returning to Ulster as they were branded as traitors and would be executed if any of them were caught returning. Post-Insurgency and Unrest After the Republican-Communist War had ended, internal unrest and a crisis had errupted in Ulster in the aftermath of the conflict as ideological tensions errupted over the actions of the government. Lambert Corbyn, the prime minister at the time, was accused by many nationalists and hardline unionists a triator for his support to New Ireland during the war against the communist invasions while many mower-class citizens in Ulster became radicalized and accepted the communist ideology and became opposed to the idea of an independent Ulster. Protests errupted in Belfast as unionists marched in the city streets demanding the resignation of Corbyn from office when the rally was attacked by a bomber who was revealed to be a communist sypathizer. Because the bomber was also a Catholic, unionist officials pushed to promote Protestantism, reigniting century-old tensions between Northern Irish Catholics and Protestants once again leading to further violence across Northern Ireland. Celtic Tribal Conflicts Tensions later decreased and cooled down between New Ireland and Ulster, but conflict was not yet done. Down south, a group known as The Celts had began attacking small towns and settlements on the border between Ulster and celtic tribal territory. The Celts sought to destroy the Independent State of Ulster as the country was a surviving remnant of the old world and the Celts sought to preserve the "natural state" of the world be eliminating any presence of human civilization. Ulster troops were sent down south with detatchments of the Volunteer Corps being sent down south to protect border towns which were under constant siege by Celtic warriors. Government The Independent State of Ulster is a democratic parliamentary republic as its main form of government. The head of state is the Prime Minister as well as its head of government and holds all forms of political power. The Speaker of the House is second in the power structure and is the head of the parliament and manages internal affairs alongside the prime minister. The Northern Irish Parliament is dominated by two parties, the Loyalist Coalition and the National Unity party though, minor third parties also exist. The capitol is Belfast, the pre-war capitol of Northern Ireland, and also the home of the prime minister and the parliament. List of Prime Ministers *Johnathan Monsell (2158-2178) *Lambert Corbyn (2178-2198) *Henry Watson (2198-2204) *James Cromwell (2202-2224) *Oliver May (2224-2238) *Theresa Cromwell (2238-2248) *Harry Peterson (2248-2268) *Elizabeth Green (2268-2278) *Nathanial Corbyn (2278-Onward) Rights and Freedoms The Independent State of Ulster is modeled after the pre-war United Kingdom in that it functions as a parliamentary system of government. It also has many of the same rights that the pre-war British constitution had also provided to its citizens as well. *Freedom of speech, press, assembly, and religion. Protestantism is the official state religion however. *All citizens are granted the right to bear arms as a means of self-defense and nothing beyond that. Strict gun control is implemented and open carry is only permited within settlements and border towns. *The right to a fair trial and jury. Accused are given a lawyer and may make their case to the jury and the court. Protections against unauthorized siezures, self-incrimination, and double jeopardy is also provided as well. *Slavery is abolished except in the case of prison with mandatory service. Foreign Relations The Independent State of Ulster is a neutral faction and thus avoids getting involved in the internal affairs and politics of Ireland due to the division within the region. Despite this however, Ulster does maintain connections with various nationstates and has contact with many of them as well. A Foreign Affairs Ministry exists within Ulster and is headed by a Foreign Minister who appoints diplomats to the various factions Ulster is in contact with. Ulster is cautious with its contacts due to its neutral and isolationist nature, but works hard to maintain them nonetheless. New Republic of Ireland The New Republic of Ireland and Ulster have been long time regional rivals every since Ulster's formation in 2158 at the end of the Ulster War. New Ireland has drawn up invasion plans, but has failed to push them through, and Ulster has various spies within New Ireland and tries to stop any efforts against Ulster by the New Irish and the border between the two countries is heavily militarized. Despite tensions however, Ulster did aid New Ireland during their war with the Communists and against the Celts in the Frontier War. Irish Communist Party Ulster was initially neutral of the Irish Communist Party and allowed it to advance during its war with New Ireland, but seeing what the party was doing and their end goal, Ulster armed New Ireland and lead to the party's defeat in the Republican-Communist War. Years later, the Communist Party had rebuilt itself and financed various communist insurgencies, but Ulster ignored them and even aided them during the Frontier War against the Celts. After the war, Ulster recognized the party's state, the Irish People's Republic, and even has an embassy in Bantry. Kingdom of England Initially, Ulster was supportive of the Kingdom of England and was an active trading partner with the kingdom. Goods, foods, and even military hardware were exchanged and Ulster maintained this relationship believing that the English would one day restore the United Kingdom. This relation however, broke down after the Frontier War when it was revealed that the English were arming the Celts and it caused Ulster to cease trade with England and aid the Gaelic Coalition during their invasion of the British Mainalnd. Military ''Main Article: Ulster Defence Forces '' Territory As its name suggests, Ulster comprises all of the region of Ulster based in the northern parts of Ireland. Due to the British presence in Northern Ireland, Ulster's citizens are very pro-union and have even annexed small territories and settlements outside of the Ulster region itself. Notable Citizens *Johnathan Monsell - Founder and First Prime Minister of Ulster *Lambert Corbyn - Co-Founder and Second Prime Minister of Ulster *James Corbyn - General of the Ulster Defense Forces *Catherine Penford - Sergent of the 22nd Loyalist Regiment *Áine Ní Dálaigh - Former Soldier and Communist Defector Category:Post-War Countries Category:British Isles